<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐏𝐥𝐚𝐲•𝐁𝐨𝐲 : 𝑫𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒍 by RenHatesThee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294136">𝐏𝐥𝐚𝐲•𝐁𝐨𝐲 : 𝑫𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒍</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHatesThee/pseuds/RenHatesThee'>RenHatesThee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#beinghuman #drama #dreams #family, #fanfiction #feelings #fiction #fuckboy #help, #highschool #kpop #memories #mingyu, #nonfiction #pain #quotes #someonelikeyou, #soobin #space #support #teenagers, #tomorrowbytogether #txt #yeonjun, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHatesThee/pseuds/RenHatesThee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love me in the eclipse of the sun; at the time when the darkness collapses and our voice rises. When you hug me , I close my eyes and see infinity..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Choi | Yeonjun Choi (TXT), Eric Black | Mingyu (seventeen)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For relationship I renamed the characters. Yeonjun from TXT is Daniel Choi and Eric Black is Mingyu from Seventeen. By the way I still don’t know how to post pictures on here so that’ll take sometime but there posted on my Wattpad as well @renhatesthee make sure you share this story around. Xoxo 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒈𝒖𝒆</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">BEFORE YOU READ</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>THIS IS A FICTION/NONFICTION. I WENT BEYOND NONFICTION AND TURNED IT INTO SOMETHING INTERESTING TO READ IT MAY RELATE IN SOME PARTS OF MY REAL LIFE.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Do not ask me who they are or how I got this idea because I mostly won't say only the fact that I wanted to write a story about this certain person. This story isn't to expose anyone because I changed names and genders in this storyline. As well as that's said <span class="u"><strong>PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY WRITING, COMMENT RUDELY, AND REPORT JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY I WROTE!</strong></span></p><p> </p><p>By the way, I'm not a professional writer nor do I have an editor so there will be mistakes in my grammar and it just might be from how I just talk. So, don't be rude about it and I do this for fun but I will be majoring in creative writing very soon and when I do I'll fix these problems. This content contains <strong>strong language, abusive context, bullying, and maturity/sexual content.</strong></p><p> </p><p>▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>COPYRIGHT</strong>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Copyright ©️ 2020 by - Ren Sherman</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Daniel Choi has always been in the eyes of Renesmee. She studies his face when she gets the chance and the results always came with bruises, bloody lips, and girls following up behind him. Observing him wasn't something she planned on doing, but the first day of school was the day he put a trance on her.Like in the night seeing the stars they were the only ones shining so bright it was hard to not look above. Both students didn't have reasons to approach the other but they did share at least one class together for each of their year so it wasn't hard for them to miss the other when being around.</p><p> </p><p>Once their eyes touched there was a tension that Daniel shrugged off because he knew himself and that way he wasn't going to let just anyone be part of his life... No, he didn't want anyone in his life, he had himself for that. The tall male always felt eyes on him but that was everyone and Renesmee became everyone to him. Everyone, he wanted to piss off and put on an act for them to stay away as for her, she thought Daniel held a mystery for her, a mystery the girl has been fighting not wanting to know.</p><p> </p><p>And he damn well had one for Renesmee but it wasn't going to be easy. This isn't planned! This just happened.</p><p> </p><p>2 years later happened...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(A/u): I'll post twice a week. Haven't decided on dates yet so bare with me, but for sure I'll post @5 pm!  </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>       Since I'm posting the Prologue and Chapter 1 at the same time I won't be posting again until next week.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>© Ren Sherman Nonfiction</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2020</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter I: Love, at First Sight, is Bullshit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Love, at First Sight, is Bullshit</p><p>
  <b>All that could be heard inside Renesmee's new house was the turn of pages and pen to paper she started to experience something new that'll soon be gone. Like they say once it's gone you can never get it back.</b>
</p><p>This is me. The darkness within thee is too much to see; dark and red cover your eyes before the sinful tears empower them.</p><p>The couch was broken into by the guy that made my heart flutter with his words that sent me to heaven. His fingers were in my hair as I read a book of wonder, and he suddenly asked me, "What are you reading?"</p><p>"You have to read it to find out," I said suggestively with a smirk.</p><p>His response was like no other: "Awe, sweet love. I'd rather hear those words from that book come from those blissful lips of yours", he says reaching out creasing my lips with his thumb.</p><p>I'm pretty sure everyone has heard of the typical high school story, but this one of mine will change your mind. It's a bleeding heart throb, sad and pathetic, love or no game, and an ending that will cause you to question every last bit of your own high school life.</p><p>If you think your experience sucks ass think again because this emotional tragedy will set you off and keep in mind, this is a true story for all you saps out there.</p><p>I won't be very clear who this guy is, cause that's too easy when it's only the beginning. We all have this typical type in high school: the guy that sweeps us off our feet. Well, news to you, it's all bullshit. The list you make up in your head about how school will be is all bullshit and I strongly advise you to get over it before you graduate or you'll be let down for your whole high school experience.</p><p>You make lists in your head about what you want in a lover, like brown hair and a sweet voice. A sharp mind and soft heart, a sense of humor that makes you laugh like you mean it. This and that.</p><p>And it's all<em> bullshit.</em></p><p>
  <b>Renesmee sat at a new desk writing till everything she had experienced all got out onto paper. Late nights and early mornings; time has gone by she understands now... what lasts and what doesn't. Time solves most things and what time can't solve, she would have to solve for herself.     Like now, wasting the time writing about the past but for her to ease her mind she had to get it out before entering college and spend this time to do so, and here she goes.</b>
</p><p>With this story there will be three things you have to keep in mind:</p><p>• Trust gets you killed</p><p>• Love gets you hurt</p><p>• Being real gets you hated</p><p>These main facts won't be up to your expectations, but at least it's true, and the truth about this guy I'm about to bring up is Daniel. He started it all, and how we met was downright awful. That day, I bumped into him in the line while waiting patiently to get my lunch.</p><p>Well, when speaking to the lower ranks in my JROTC class, the kids got too excited and hit me so hard in the shoulder I fell back into his and I swear that day I felt his leather jacket into my back and through my shirt touched my skin and it felt like ice, I wondered if he ever placed it in the freeze to match his mood.    Those cold eyes on me. Once the low ranks grabbed my arm getting me back on my feet but all their eyes were locked on the same ones I was looking at.</p><p>My stares fell to the ground and away from his eyes apologizing, "Sorry", I said, while my tone wasn't the same anymore.</p><p>I watched his feet shift towards me with his black and expensive shoes. A small but not yet noticeable breeze went flowing through my hair, Daniel's thumb and index finger went across my jawline, I believe it was to get a better look at me since he lifted my chin. His fingers were perfectly laid on them along with that deep, dark stare looking back at me.   </p><p>At that moment, I thought it would be like no other then he encloses the little distance between us using his other hand to remove that one strand of hair out of my face and with that he said, "It's rude to apologize and not look the person in the eye, don't you agree?"</p><p>I was for sure in a trance, I couldn't ripe my eyes away from this mysterious boy I would only hear rumors about and never the good stuff. It died down pretty quickly when my close friend, Thetic called my name in the distance allowing all eyes to be landed on her as well as Daniel's touch and his closeness disappeared, he turned back around facing the front of the line.</p><p>If you're wondering why her name is Thetic it's because it isn't her real name but a nickname everyone calls her. It's short for aesthetics. It matches her personality very well, she is a very lively human but there's so much more about her, though, I can sit here and talk about her. I just wish not to. When Thetic ran over her hands sprinted out reaching for me and she began shaking my shoulders uncontrollably that made me immediately stop her by grabbing her shoulders as well.</p><p>    I don't remember actually what she was talking about since my eyes continuously sneaked little glances at Daniel's back thinking about why it took Thetic to make him turn around so quickly-he surely was a mysterious individual.  The people in the line behind us started to whine about Thetic skipping, "Look, either get out of line and talk with your friend or move the hell up", one of my angry rankers said.</p><p>I faced him and I straight up said with a raised eyebrow, "You do know I can make your ass do a million push-ups, right?"</p><p>"You can't do that!"</p><p>"Do you want to see it for yourself? Because I can make you get out of this line and do them right now", I said, just waiting for his response but none were returned. But a small snicker was made in front of the line and it was clearly him with the leather jacket.</p><p>It was enough for me to hear it and glance his way while overhearing Thetic saying, "I'm going to go and wait at the end of the line".</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, sit at our usual table aight".</p><p>I nodded my head and saw the line moving. I got my tray of food and sat down waiting for my friends that were still in line and me waiting like there was all peace in the world. Just so happened to crumble once someone decided to knee me in the back, and I winced in pain as my hand casually reacted to the unbarring force.  My body twists around and looking to see the boy dressed up in all black, "Sorry", he strongly says and bends over to my face, "that's how an apology is done, learn something will yah".</p><p>This mystery guy became a dick in no time! And a dick he was laughing with his friends and quickly running off once Thetic and another of our friends came along, "What was all that about?"</p><p>My eyes glared at them till my face hurt. I shook it off without another thought in my mind, "What's wrong with your back! Turn around and let me see it", Thetic demanded.</p><p>But it only made me shove her away even more. She continued to ask and pester me about it because her personality was too headstrong. I had to ignore her. My thoughts drifted off in the back of my head before I ever knew of Daniel; an overwhelming feeling overcame me on my first day of high school, freshman year.</p><p>    As if I'm the only one in the middle of the hallway looking over my shoulder waiting for someone to appear in front of me but in reality, the hallways were packed as I stood on my tippy toes looking over students to see...</p><p>
  <b>..To look for someone... I just didn't know who.</b>
</p><p>I was looking for that particular feeling that was new to me. I knew it was <b>right in front of me</b>.</p><p>That day the teacher let us out early for lunch and the students sped up through the English hall as something told me to take my time and slow down. I did so, noticing my feet were dragging on and my head hung low as I approached the end of the hallway... <b>I stopped, looking up.</b> Passing me by was this guy and that intense feeling came too seeing him tug his hair back as his fingers slid through ever so slightly his head turned my way that day and his eyes locked with mine. Chills appeared as my stomach sunk.    Suddenly, a group of guys came running by and they called a name I didn't recognize, and soon enough the guy that sent me uneasy chills turned around greeting his fellow friends.</p><p>
  <em>Daniel.</em>
</p><p>Though It was weird, I didn't know him and yet here I am feeling this type of way, it wasn't natural but I took a couple of steps forward anyways staring off at him as he entered the cafeteria with his posse and the only thing that came to my mind <b>this can't be love at first sight.</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><b><em>(A/u): This Chapter has been correctly edited! By </em></b><b><em><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/MadyTheRevenge">MadyTheRevenge</a></em></b> <b><em>a dear friend of mine since grade school. Enjoy!</em></b><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>© Ren Sherman Nonfiction</em>
  <br/>
  <em>2020</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter II: You'll Regret Knowing Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 2: You’ll Regret Knowing me</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The world is so empty if one thinks only of mountains, rivers and cities; but to know someone who thinks and feels with us, and who was Daniel to sense what I did that day. If we could see the miracle of a single flower, think about how clear we would be able to see many things, but nope. We’re too stubborn for that and it’s truly rare.</span> <span>I sat at the table messing around with my peas as I held onto my fork like It was my life line..JUST PULL THE PUG DOC! I dramatically thought. It seemed like death the way I stared off not eating more like thinking… still thinking about why did I have that overflow of feelings towards him, for him long ago.</span></p><p>
  <span>And the time has taken me away from the age of the period.. Freshman year, 15 years old and there he was pulling my eyesight in his direction. We shared one class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I honestly wasn’t prepared that day. He really shook me that day, 6th  period the teacher had me pass out our assignments for the class period and it made me uneasy from my head to toes especially walking up to Daniel that looked my way a couple of times before handing out the paper to the table full of people.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,  Renesmee”, he said, with a shining devious smile. Reaching out to grab the stack instead he grabs my hand as well and glancing up at me he still had that same smile. Walking away and sitting down he became a lot stranger that same day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did he say my name so well?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As strange as it was I wasn’t so comfortable with him or anyone else matter of fact calling me by my name. It points me out in a crowd but it also makes lots of people come to me asking how to say it right and it only annoys me more. I didn’t have time to give them lessons on how to say it or the definition behind it so I made up a nickname for everyone, Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren was simple, easy and no asked the meaning behind it except for the teachers that asked me why I wanted them to call me Ren instead but afterwhile they started calling me that where everyone just thought it was my real name and I didn’t care. Though, the people close to me would still call me by my birth name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Believe this when I say it but I don’t have the actual easiest name for people to pronoun correctly for the first try. Yes, it was weird and strange but it only made me more curious about him. I was getting sucked into something I might have to fight off one day. And today, this year would be it. Junior year I would have never imagined, being in those fighting days again; then if the storm falls in my heart. If I live like an old ship then so be it and when I mean old ship I mean I’ll live in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?”, I asked, Thetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She broke my trance taking a seat next to me again and I didn’t tell her presence was even gone. My lively friend seemed to be in a panic as I stared at her waiting for her very not important response that she took forever to get the words out, “What’s up with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what’s up with me, nothing? What’s up with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frown on my face appeared and my wandering eyes going back and forth to Thetic and my tray of food I still haven’t touched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sat there this whole time and haven’t touched your food”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel like it”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t feel  like eating, WOWOW. We both know that’s a load of crap”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not bothering me”, I shrugged my shoulders, “but if it bothers you so much how about you eat it”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting the tray to Thetic she only pushed it back and somehow we ended up in the tug of war then the boom went off along with the bellringing and Jessica shouting at us, she was usually the quiet one of our group so when we heard her shout, “Stop being such children!”, I swear me and Thetic looked at each other and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, laugh it up. Who’s going to clean this up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the crowd of students step over the tray of food on the floor and Thetic and I looked at each other once more, “Not it”, I clearly say, first but she downright augers with me about it was the same time so instead I grab my backpack and running off turning around with the biggest goofy face teasing her as I left Thetic there to clean it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clearly made the mess and I wasn’t to blame for, though, it seemed clear enough this was all my fault… I bumped into him again. Uh, how annoying! Daniel gave me a cold stare that only made me want to give him one right back so hell I did with a piss off facial expression as I ran off down the hall to class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night in the morning, you will lose your horror they say and I call that BULL! Since that day Daniel has been a total dick with teasing me, bullying me damn whatever you just thought he did. I can’t count how many horrors I have had dealing with him. It confuses me and I haven't been off once because I'm trying to be the bigger person, the one that doesn’t play his game and until he gets tired and doesn’t get a reaction from me I think I would be just fine. Fuck, no! Excuse my language but Daniel gets my temper to the boiling point and I think I just might lose it but I can tell you what I have noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time Thetic is around he’s on his best behavior which is something I can and will use against him. I became very observant of him for the past two years then I stopped since he became the school's biggest playboy. That thing that happened in 6th period was him just testing his game with girls and I was his bait which made me look down on him, though, two years went fast and he went through the girls like crazy, if he wasn’t with you he was another chick desperate for his attention.</span>
</p><p><span>Why is that? Did every girl in high school get those same exact vibes I did? When I think about it with those girls and me there is a huge difference, they sleep it up with him while I don’t. </span> <span>With a smile across my face I got ready for twin day at school, it might be the three of us but Jessica doesn’t do this, it isn’t her thing so only me and Thetic will be looking like twins and it wouldn't be the first people thought we were. We drove to school together and just when we got there and went our parted ways to get to class, I walked up the ramp that’s in the school and I got pulled inside the janitor's closet.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stopped breathing, I hundred percent stopped breathing in those 20 seconds of my young life. Someone grabbed my arms tightly, shoving me into the shelf and smashing their lips into mine. I completely freaked out standing there in darkness getting kissed by a person I couldn’t  see nor knew. We struggled a bit till I got this person off of me and there was this scent that smelled familiar but the mixer of the cleaning supplies threw me off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights surprisingly turned on. I squinted and rubbed my eyes, “ Ren.  Ren, what the hell?”The familiar voice came first and I haven’t opened my eyes yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daniel? Me what the hell, you what the hell!”, I said, opening my eyes, “Why the hell are you manhandling me in a closet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t supposed to be you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, no one will excuse you for manhandling them”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna bet”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw it, forget I asked”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's already history”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We stood there in silence with me crossing my arms against my chest, faking coughing to get his attention. Daniel looked up to me being a weirdo but I didn’t care much, “It’s okay for you to leave”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not coughing to break this silence more like waiting for your apology so please go on” I say, with the expectation of me getting a real apology this time and yea, he kissed me I think I deserve one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No can do”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What! I don’t remember giving you consent to kiss you and if  you don’t I believe this gives me the right to kick your ass, how about them apples”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to be so hostile! It was a mistake and still there is no way I’m apologizing  to you when you still haven’t as well”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Daniel. Are you still going to stand there and act like you didn’t start this and may I just say you have been picking on me for a couple of days now. Soooo, WHERE’S THE TRUTH, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My anger was sky high and I was proud of myself to let him know that he’s been getting on my last nerves and it seemed to be getting through to him I think, “Alright, alright!”Daniel aggressively huffs out, “Just stop being a pest”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ME! A pest? Oh, you must don’t know how big of a pest you are..ohh no the BIGGEST PLAYBOY you are and you’re calling me a pest you have another thing coming fuckboy  and let me tell you this, you don’t even know me to be saying such things, OK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what gives you the right to assume things about me! You don’t know me  Renesmee and don’t stand there thinking you do because you’ll regret it”, Daniel said, in such a heavy voice dark and cold I almost became speechless by the way he stepped forward with this anger I could tell me he has been holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>My body was saying run for the hills but not before giving him the finger, or swearing, or just kicking him in the balls for kissing me, though, my mind was stronger than my body on being a bitch to the guy I believe I just pissed off and hurt his feelings. Shit maybe not. He didn’t really make it easy on things I absolutely wanted to know.</span> <span>Spite all the things I said I knew there was this thing in the back of my head knowing he still had this mystery I wanted to know almost like I needed to know, I shook my head looking at the guy dressed in black with silver hair that glows.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he stares and his eyes are dark but not red. This small closest said a lot that it made me say, “What’s there to regret?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel snickered, making each step in those expensive shoes come closer, stretching his arm pass my head and onto the shelf  behind me, leaning in to whisper, “You’ll see and when  you do, stay away from me”, he said, disappearing just like his words that were in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is there I need to see? And when will I be able to see it? After two years I haven’t seen anything out of the blue but importantly why did I need to stay away from him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Things weren’t coming up very clear and the more the day went on I became even more clueless to figure out who Daniel really was, or the person he put out for people to see, the person he wanted to hide and not show his weakness.</span> <span>But why? How come every time I stared into those icy eyes he had wounds, he also had wounds from his past, I didn’t dare touch it, though, the thought if I did I might’ve made it worse that I didn’t ask who gave it to him or not.</span></p><p>
  <span>I walked the halls almost lifeless thinking it and in hope for him to tell me but I was no one to him for Daniel to tell me, it's not like he trusted me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And how grateful Renesmee should have thought then because trust gets you killed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were many moments passing by Daniel in the halls and I didn’t have the courage to ask but it wasn’t like he was looking me in the eye, I believe he avoided me and yes, it hurt. I didn’t look away because it did, to try understanding him in the closet, every moment I got to look, I did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sadly Thetic noticed her close friend always looking Daniel’s way and she became curious. She watched her friend very closely for those past couple of days ago and she knew he was bullying  Renesmee and she hated that Renesmee didn’t tell her about it so she went ahead and handled it herself. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter III: Sue Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Sue Me!</p><p>Another day went by and dressing up was sadly over for me but Jessica cheered. Halfway in the day and things decided to get heated. I smell trouble, sweat, and guys on the track. The track team running pass me while I walk over to get a bottle of water. Those guys were always running away from their problems and I shook my head taking a break on the bleaches that's until I felt a pair of eyes on me. I stood up searching for those eyes with a frown upon my face and there it was... his eyes.</p><p>It had to be his eyes that glared at me like I did something wrong. From the track field to the blenches he stood there with a chip on his shoulder, having a bone to picked with me as he nodded his head to the side basically telling me to bring my ass on. This started to be a lot of walking, though, we walked the empty hallways. I noticed his body movement, his hands in his pocket from the track team uniform, he walked up straight leaning back like he was a model on the runway, but he limped a bit. Trying too hard to cover it, it only made me notice it even more.</p><p>It felt like I took up the whole day just looking at his limp, well until it stopped. I looked up off the ground and saw Daniel standing there with the same closest door open from the first time.</p><p>I blinked at the closest and him, "The janitor's closet. Again?", I said, waiting for a response but nothing other than a hand waving me to go in, "What is it with you and this closest?"</p><p>I gasped, "Do you do your hookups here?"</p><p>He only shoved me into the closest more but shutting the door quietly, "Do you think this is a game?"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"You talked to Thetic."</p><p>"She is my best friend and that is how communication works. So,  what exactly is your point on bringing me here?"</p><p>"You told her about me teasing you!"</p><p>"Huh?", I said, clueless. Of course, I was clueless! Why the hell would I need to tell Thetic about Daniel bullying me? Especially since he hasn't since the first closest incident happened.</p><p>"Don't be so scared now that I got you alone, Renesmee."</p><p>I nearly choked trying to hold my laughter, "That's cute. You believe being alone with you would get me riddled up. And if I did tell her what would you do about it?"</p><p>"Oh, you don't wanna know", he said getting in my face.</p><p>Why did he care? What did Thetic say to get Daniel pissed to come to me about it?</p><p>"Renesmee, what I hate more in the world is a filthy liar..."</p><p>I looked him dead in the face and raised my eyebrows, with my eyelids becoming wider. I knew at the moment I got a bit bolder, "Sue me!"</p><p>Daniel's strong hands gripped my arms and dangerously pushed me into the wall, "Fine, you asked for it."</p><p>Our eye connection was long gone when he shifted them onto my lips, I glared at his face following his eyes and there the two pairs were. My sight fell back on him wondering what damage was he thinking about performing, his next movement took my vision.</p><p>Daniel's tongue splitting his lips, licking them wet and taking a breath. His eyes never left my lips as he smashed them into mines. I don't get why I stood there stone-cold watching it all and not doing anything before he kissed me...the second kiss. It made me think about those Dawson's Creek days that I fell in love with that old TV show and may I say I wasn't even born yet, but there was an episode that talked about the second kiss.</p><p>The second kiss is always rational, you have time to think about it, worry and analyze it but most women prefer the first. But I'm biased to the second one because it's about something more because you'll actually be deciding to kiss the person back.</p><p>Is that why I stood there like a statue? Thinking about it, analyzing it, and waiting for it to happen. Not once I remember having thoughts on the first kiss.</p><p>Pushing him off I felt myself blushing red, "What the hell was that?", I shouted to his face.</p><p>Amusement ran across his smug face, "You wanted someone to tease you, you got one", he strongly said leaving the closet.</p><p>I was so fluttered about what happened I think I was shaken up about it but it wasn't only that. I was beyond furious and I blame Thetic for it so I confronted her about it after P.E. and the track team were done with the exercises of the day; throughout the school day, I ignored my best friend because she only made my day worse.</p><p>In the parking lot the last bell of the day ranged as I headed to my car and out of the blue here comes Thetic in rage as well and of course, it's because I was ignoring her and avoiding her presence when she made an effort to talk to me.</p><p>"Why are you avoiding me?", she asked, I acted like no one was there. Passing her by and unlocking my car, "Renesmee, are you upset with me?"</p><p>I continued unloading my school stuff into my backseat and last removing my backpack, placing it on the floor and I suddenly got a nudge in my shoulder, "What heck Renesmee! Why are you full of rage?"</p><p>My attitude was beyond me. I became stubborn, shutting the car door, and shifting my body to her, "Cause shit happens and things get screwed up when you suddenly want to but into something that has nothing to do with you!"</p><p>For sure everyone in the parking lot heard because Jessica came running like the parent in the group that kept us whole but this time I needed to be alone.</p><p>"What's going on?, "Jessica asked, but I took control of my anger and placed myself inside my jeep.</p><p>Starting up the car was no problem, though, getting Thetic to stop banging on the window surely was going to be. The time in the car felt like it was ticking in my ears, the engines running like my boiling blood, the banging from the window felt like they were coming from my head and last taking in a breath, controlling my breathing all smell of gas from the jeep. Completely emotionless when I opened my eyes and rolled down the window, my eyesight only had Thetic in locked, "Are you seriously this upset about me talking to Daniel?"</p><p>I glanced over to Jessica that clearly told her about it, "Why do you care? He's nothing but a fuck boy".</p><p>The words, "Shut up", smoothly slipped out and I didn't care. It came to me, what Daniel told me about assuming things so what gave her the right too and me telling her he wasn't isn't going to do anything because I don't know if he is anymore.</p><p>I just don't want to assume anything or go off things based on rumors. I can't make people change their minds about Daniel but I won't sit around and listen to them.</p><p>"So, what? You care more about him now? He was bullying you and I stuck up for you!"</p><p>"Did I ask for you too? No, you freely went about it yourself without talking to me."</p><p>"I tried! That day in the cafeteria when I simply asked you what happened to you said 'nothing' but I saw it. How bothered you were by this guy, you didn't even eat your food so I went over to talk to him that day."</p><p>"YOU WHAT! Is that why-."</p><p>"-Yelp but I couldn't find him outside the cafeteria so I made sure when I saw him again I would tell him off for you."</p><p>"I can speak up for myself and for your information you don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>Thetic became her, Ms. No It All, in no time. I can handle Daniel and I didn't need her to baby me as my life depended on her. I put my car in drive and took my foot off the brake, backing it up while I looked in my rearview mirror... there stood Daniel apparently hearing everything. Again that was unlike him when hearing girls fighting about him, he'll be the first to leave and not taking any responsibility. One glance at him I took another one towards the road at full speed.</p><p>The jeep made more noise then my thoughts did and I was so done thinking, my emotions were a mystery to me as I sat at the red light and hung my head out the window resting on my arm, I closed my eyes feeling the breeze on my skin, there was only one sentence left in my mind.</p><p>
  <em>It's a beautiful day and I'm alive. Taking in this breezy air fine then, okay I'm living. Okay, I'm in the middle of the day still breathing.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Honk!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I jumped from the sound of a car opening my eyes and seeing Daniel in his truck laughing at me, he stuck his head out of the window on the passenger side, "What are you up to?, " he shouted across to me.</p><p>"Just waiting on the red light to change."</p><p>"Right, " he said, as I nodded my head waiting patiently, "About what happened back there.."</p><p>"Don't mention it."</p><p>"I was going to say until you interrupted me..."</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it".</p><p>"Shut up, will yah".</p><p>I huffed and puffed looking out my window again, like Daniel what the hell do you want from me, "What you said to Thetic about me... is it because you have a different perspective about me now?"</p><p>I felt my eyes soften slowly drifting off to the side... Did I really have a different perspective on Daniel?</p><p>"Daniel, I can't change what people say about you. All I know is I won't sit around listening to it. Remember what you told me, don't assume anything about me that you have no clue of and that's me taking your word for it."</p><p>He smirked along chuckling outside his window, "I'll take your word for it but it still means I don't know you."</p><p>"Good!, " he said, out of the blue, "Let's keep it that way, " adding as he gets back into his driver's seat.</p><p>"Oh, another thing. This light has been blinking red, it's not turning green anytime soon."</p><p>"Huh, why didn't you tell me that..."</p><p>"See yah, " he said, driving off.</p><p>"..earlier, " I said, finishing my sentence.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-<br/>
<b><em>(A/u): Did I say Tuesdays and Thursdays well I meant Tuesday and Fridays. </em></b>😅<b><em> sorry</em></b><b><em>. By the way, Yes, it's a pic of me. I am too lazy scrolling through social media for a face to go with this story so too bad you got mine.</em></b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>© </b>
  <em>Ren Sherman Nonfiction </em><br/>
<em>2020</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter IV: Lethal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Lethal</p><p>Sometimes you gotta go broke, lose the person you thought you loved, watch friends turn to strangers, just to get to your destination. Elevation requires separation and in this time of need I kept my distance from my friends and what better way of doing that on the weekend was the library.</p><p>Sitting in the cold library with my chair pushed in and the freezing air conditioner blowing through my hair and skin. I got distracted from my homework by noticing a smell, it smelt familiar, though, I couldn't put my finger on it.          One arm went through one hole then the other arm did the same as I placed my jacket on all cozy but just taking in that scent I happened to close my eyes and laid my cheek in my palm thinking about it.</p><p>It reminds me of home. Warm inside, comfortable, like those clothes inside my closet that fit just right that makes me want to wear the same thing every day. In this case, it wasn't like that and I shook my head getting up to find something to read, something to distract me from all this school work that can be done tomorrow. As much as I am dreading the next day already I still needed to do something.</p><p>Just a need.. there's no need.</p><p>I want to distract myself from missing my friends. Of course, it's the reason why I'm here in the death freezer walking around looking for anything then I found myself just following that scent from earlier.</p><p>I came across a tall male on a ladder sleeveless, arranging the books in order. Gray sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans, and those fancy black shoes that remind me of Daniel with his same hair color and hair cut; I laughed to myself thinking this can't be him. Why would he work in a library? Plus he doesn't even dress like that so I threw it over my shoulder and stood about a foot away from the hard-working man.</p><p>        Minding my own business and the man was as well but he walked off the ladder halfway and noticed a book. I knew this because he started reading a well put together quote I once read and I couldn't contain my mouth when vomiting words on how much I adored it.</p><p>"<b><em>No one expects an angel to light the world ablaze. For beauty may be dangerous, but intelligence is LETHAL</em></b>, " he reads out loud.</p><p>"Lethal, " I say, in a whisper. We did it at the same time that my low whisper wasn't so quiet.</p><p>He stood behind me getting off the ladder, the sound of his shoes informed that information, "You read this book, stranger?"</p><p>A short and witty laugh showed my smile, the most time I have ever smiled throughout this day, "That book? " I said, shaking my head, still standing my back to him.</p><p>"Not even a little. That quote though within that book is pretty much all I know."</p><p>"Lethal, " is all he said.</p><p>"You seem to really like that word."</p><p>"You as well seem to like this quote enough to remember it, why?"</p><p>I shrugged my shoulders and put a book back, "Why ask?"</p><p>"Not many people remember things like that."</p><p>"oh, I don't know. Maybe because it seems... tragic."</p><p>I could tell the male tried to finish my words, but to his surprise, we are completely two different people, "...Intelligent, " he says, "Woah, what?" he adds, hearing my answer.</p><p>My witty smile appeared deviously enlightened to debate about this. Yet! Turning my feet, body, and yes snapping my neck to this working man he looked a lot like Daniel.</p><p>"Renesmee!" he said in shock after a disappointing low chuckle, "I knew it had to be you. With an answer like that, about this quote, you would have no clue."</p><p>My eyes rolled so far away in the back of my head I did call myself stupid, how was my luck looking to get pulled into this place with him and as big as it is, there was no surprise his mother put money into this place. I'll just keep my mouth shut about that.</p><p>"There you go again about the same thing we talked about. Why assume I'm so clueless?"</p><p>"Ha, about this book, yes. And the quote I believe you don't even know what you are talking about."</p><p>"Two wholes don't make an ass especially two different ones and that word you like so much do you even know what it means."</p><p>"Do you!" he said, as I gave him a blunt look, "What I am trying to say is, do you know the meaning behind the quote, no you don't, " he adds, answering for me!</p><p>Are we seriously standing here arguing about this, a quote in a book? When you see my fist down his throat that is when I have reached my peak.</p><p>"Because if you did you would know it's not tragic."</p><p>I took a breath, crossed my arms, and stood there listening, "Then tell me."</p><p>"Huh?", now that shook him in his fancy shoes.</p><p>"Tell me your opinion on the book. How about we start with... why do you like that word so much?"</p><p>"<b><em>Lethal</em></b>. It has so many things about it, it's another word for death but we don't look beyond death. Fatal, deadly, and mortal but it isn't as beautiful as the word Lethal and just when you think about it <b>maybe life just isn't for everyone</b>."</p><p>At that moment I knew this man is neither an angel nor a devil. Daniel is here that he is playing the devil's role when he plays the role of an angel. These moments turned into many more, one, two, and three how many more nights will I have to sit and listen to Daniel talk about this book, the question came up 'Will I ever read it?' This was the day I thought of this man differently, he was devil and angel or just angel but acted like a devil in front of people and if so he surely was slipping with me.</p><p>"Daniel, close up, " the lady librarian said, with herself all ready to go and throwing the keys across the room to Daniel that caught them with no hesitations. I waved goodbye and she nodded her head in a cool way and let me say she is pretty badass for her age. White hair and all but no judgment here.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't realize the time, " he said, as I turned my head, laying my eyes on a guy that was too busy to go by his own words.</p><p>Staring down at his watch, I glanced back at both with a smirk in a corner of my mouth as I stretched across the table and raised his chin up to meet my eyes with the tips of my fingers.</p><p>"Mr. Manly man can't go by his own words. Don't you think it's rude to apologize when not making eye contact?" I laughed.</p><p>Just about to sit back in my seat Daniel grabbed my hand that his chin was so well rested on was suddenly in his hand that he gladly yanked me closer to his chest.   The back of my hand rested on his chest. I didn't know if it was my heart beating fast or his, all the feeling in my hand seemed numb but it didn't mean it was.</p><p>"And if I kissed you would you drop dead in my lap?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I mean if I kiss you would that make us even?"</p><p>"A look in the eye and an apology would do."</p><p>"Too bad, " he said, letting go of my hand and standing up out the chair as I sat down in one.</p><p>"Too bad?"</p><p>He hummed nodding his head, "Because you won't get one out of me."</p><p>I tilted my head and rolled my eyes, I didn't care for one but why did I do that? Getting close to him felt out of the ordinary to me.</p><p>"Come on, it's late and I have work tomorrow."</p><p>"Wait, don't think I just sat there letting you talk was all I wanted to do for the rest of my day. I wasted the day on you and now you can waste the night on me."</p><p>"Are you serious?" he said, taking another look at your face, "Of course you are."</p><p>Daniel sat back down, crossing his arms like so, "So, lethal is tragic."</p><p>"Lethal, Nope. Having Intelligence is tragic because it clearly says it leads to death. Why does having this have to lead to death?"</p><p>"You pity those that are intelligent."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You do."</p><p>"I do not. I think being intelligent and having to self-death by murder or by oneself is tragic because those who surround by his/her intelligence will be tested. Either jealous, hate, it'll be difficult for them to live."</p><p>Daniel still didn't look pleased by my sudden answer and with no knowledge of reading the book may have pissed him off even more.</p><p>"Maybe it is difficult to understand from my silence but talk to me when you read and finish this book that you have this strong opinion about, huh."</p><p>He got up and walked away as I continued sitting, "but I'm not done yet, " I whined.</p><p>"What could there possibly be more to say, " he said, from afar but soon enough he speeds walked over and yanked me out of my seat.</p><p>We both stood outside and I watched him lock up for the night before saying goodbye, "Aight, I'm gone, " I said, turning my back and waving my hand over my head saying mine for wells.</p><p>"Hey, hold up, " he says, getting done locking up the library and running over to me.</p><p>I faced him with the curiosity of what else he had to say, "What happened to waste my night on you?"</p><p>I laughed holding onto the straps of my backpack, "What? Are you scared to go back home?"</p><p>It was already night and Daniel looked flustered to get out of this question, rubbing his neck with wandering eyes. I quickly changed the conversation, "I'm kidding. You don't have to wasting your time on me for the night."</p><p>"What if I wanted to?" he blurred out.</p><p>"Ha, funny but you have work tomorrow and yet I highly remember you saying I should read that book... Yet I don't see it in my hands. What happened to giving me the book?"</p><p>"Yeah well, you're basically calling me a thief."</p><p>"Huh! How so?"</p><p>"You really thought I was going to give you a book when the library is closed. No way, check it out tomorrow as everyone else does."</p><p>"Sooo, all I'm hearing is you want me to come by and see you work again tomorrow, " I said, with a big thin smile backing away.</p><p>"You're overthinking this, " he shouted from afar as I continued to turn around walking away.</p><p>"Yea, Yea I'll catch you tomorrow, " I say, with the idea to stop and turn around teasing him, "What time do you go on your shift again?"</p><p>"Very funny, loser."</p><p>"Don't worry I'll come at the same time I came today. Bye dork, " I say lastly walking up to my car and getting in and driving off.</p><p>I didn't know what Daniel was thinking about or did he want me to come back but I did know he wasn't ready to say goodbye. I try not pestering him but sometimes it just happens, it's in my nature. When I become mysterious and curious about someone and for so long I do try fighting it, though, now it seems like I'm in too deep already. Is it possible to get close to this playboy and not get hurt? Can I strain myself from knowing everything about this boy? I knew for a fact he didn't want me to but why?</p><p>Will me getting to know him ruin me? Does he not want to ruin me? But doesn't every fuck boy want to ruin girls like me and make us fall for guys like him by showing the fucked up things about them or even fake the fucked up things by making the girls run?    Though, it has to be some girls that didn't run. What was left of them? Did they survive?</p><p>    I knew my answers weren't going to get all answered tonight and especially not in one day. Maybe life just isn't for everyone he said earlier, I wonder if he meant for himself and did he have a need to wish that? As if life isn't as cracked up as it seems and it isn't, everyone has a different mindset about it but for me, i try understanding from both sides like earlier listening to him go on and on about something that made him glow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter V: The Third Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: The Third Kiss</p><p>
  <b>Renesmee stops by the library to see Daniel like she promised yesterday. She walked inside with notebooks pressed to her chest and stopped looking around to spot him in his natural habitat but he spotted Renesmee first with a painted smile on his face that quickly disappeared when they made eye contact. The girl saw a glow to his smile and hoped he would do it often when being around her.</b>
</p><p>When I think about it Daniel's really never smiled, well not in front of me. It made him look nice. I thought about things before coming here and I didn't just want to jump into it then leave after checking the book out. The reason for bringing the notes was to stay a bit longer and finish my school work from the other day, it was just so much fun yesterday I started saving these moments with Daniel in my head, I wanted to have memories with him. <br/>Out of nowhere, Daniel showed up in front of me down a seat, throwing sticky notes at me to get my attention and he strongly did, hitting me in the nose with an orange one that was the color of a traffic cone. He nudges me to open it like he really was going to believe that I was going to forget about him aiming for my nose.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Are you ready to get teased?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>My eyes opened up to his and he was serious, straight face and all Daniel wasn't kidding. That smile that used to be there for 2.1 seconds vanished like it had no place anywhere in the world. As I sat there I was for sure, thought he heard me and Thetic talking about this. I quickly waved my hand for him to slide the stinky notes over.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What! I thought we cleared this up? Didn't you hear the argument between me and Thetic?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yeah, I do appreciate it but I'm not the type to ask for favors. You telling Thetic off about not listening to the rumors was something I didn't ask you to do.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>My eyes narrowed from what he wrote to that face of his and it's clear I couldn't call it ugly so I rolled my eyes and thought about throwing my notebook at his forehead. I looked really hard at that notebook before deciding what to do with it. When I did I wrote 'SHUT UP! AND JUST GET UP TO SHOW ME WHERE THIS DAMN BOOK IS'.</p><p>Soon he was getting up. I balled up the paper and threw it at his forehead. I smiled from victory and we met at the end of the table, "Is that all you got that day when you overheard us arguing about you?" I asked while he continued to lead me to where the book is.</p><p>"Pretty much. I'm not really into girls fighting over me," he said, as I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"Don't kid yourself. It wasn't about you... it just involved you."</p><p>"Still! I didn't ask for a favor."</p><p>Daniel hissed at me and It wasn't okay with me, one moment you're cool the next you're a snake what is going on with him. I stopped him midway in between the bookshelves by grabbing his arm making him stop, "Listen here! If I want to do a favor for you I will damn well do one and I could care less if you like it or not because you don't have to ask for me or anyone for favors they'll just do it and not out of pity. Is that where you got that from? Thinking about yesterday about the book, you think of yourself being that book and that's why you got upset when I said it seemed tragic and you hate it when people pity-"</p><p>"ENOUGH!" he shouted.</p><p>It shocked me, It completely shocked me that I flinched, "It is," I whispered with a lump in my throat.</p><p>Shit, I was just babbling but when I babble a lot things come out where I get loud but not as loud as Daniel just got. People came along or walked by to see the commotion but we both just ignored them while Daniel stood there popping his fingers and rubbing his neck.</p><p>"Daniel, I will be the last person to ever pity you and if I ever do a real favor for you It'll be because I want to."</p><p>"I didn't mean to shout."</p><p>"It's cool."</p><p>"It's not. A lot of people pity me because they think I'm trouble."</p><p>"You mean they think you're a playboy."</p><p>"Ain't that one way to break it down."</p><p>I could understand those people on why they think so but I tried understanding Daniel even more. I straightened up my back and looked up at the tall male in the need to say something but what? Anything. The world wasn't giving me the chance though, I continued to think and what was the right thing to say?</p><p>
  <b>Daniel looked over his shoulder from a familiar voice that was calling his name and he acted quickly when he saw who it was. While Renesmee thoughts took over she glanced up seeing how flustered Daniel started acting, his cheeks turned pink as he wiped his hands on the side of his pants.</b>
</p><p>"What is it?" I said, as I found myself being lifted, "Daniel, what the hell" I shouted, hitting him in the shoulders to put me down.</p><p>He sat me on top of the counter of the bookshelf, "I said shush!" he sternly said, grabbing my wrist and resting them down on my side.</p><p>"No, I know what you're doing and it's embarrassing me," I said, struggling to get away from him.</p><p>
  <b>Daniel was distracted from that familiar voice that Renesmee didn't pay attention to because of how close he got to her and holding onto her waist as the teen thought he was teasing her. His eyes met the familiar voice and he panicked, shifting Ren in front of him to the view of the person he didn't want to see him.</b>
</p><p>"Daniel, would stop teasing me like this? We're in public and it's embarrassing m-" I say right after a gasp left between my lips when his hand landed behind my neck and roughly pulled me closer in his view.</p><p>He then begged me, "Ren, please," Daniel sternly said, in a whisper. I swear that lump in my throat came back or it never went away how I felt myself on cloud nine being close enough for his breath to hit my lips. I had to blink a couple of times before coming back to reality.</p><p>
  <b>It was a girl. Mr. Playboy himself was hiding from a girl by hiding another girl in front of him like the chic wasn't going to know it was him and she did. Speed walking down the aisle to give him a piece of her mind and he watched.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Daniel peeped over Ren's shoulder and did the first thing that came to his head that would get her to stop in her tracks. He kissed the girl that was already in his arms, first a soft peck, a long peck that lets their lips know they're touching as it went on it gave time for him to look up and see the girl running off.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The boy was relieved in exceeding, though, he didn't have time to celebrate feeling his eye drift to the girl in front of him made him do something that was truly unusual. Daniel's grip became firm on the back of her neck, holding her in place while his other palm was placed on the counter lifting himself up to press his lips into Renesmee as he closed his eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Renesmee Lockheart, how many times will you let this PlayBoy kiss you before you fall in love with him? Her hand laid on top of his when she pressed her lips into Daniel's and his hand around her neck was now in Ren's hair; the beating heart shook her up kissing Daniel as if she meant it. The third kiss. And the third kiss was a charm for him but would he know immediately?</b>
</p><p>What did he mean? What did this mean? The dark eyes soon faded softly when he separated our lips and he appeared to be more shocked then I. I sat there as he removed himself from between my legs and walked over to the side of the bookshelf while I slid my hands beneath my thighs when Daniel warmth left. Mine was glued to the ground like a shy schoolgirl in heat, what the hell.</p><p>Those same dress shoes appeared in my view, Daniel stood in front of me putting a book in front of me, "Here, it's the book from yesterday."</p><p>I grabbed it with a little giggle, "Your ears are red."</p><p>"Take it and go," he said, walking away from me.</p><p>-</p><p>How did arguing turn into kissing? I wondered about that until closing time. I tried to read the book and of course, I didn't listen to Daniel about checking it out and leaving but I think I made it worse on staying here because he wasn't focusing as he should have. He went back to picking with me after I decided to stay and that was his way of getting me to leave.</p><p>The bumping into my chair, kicking my chair, pulling my hair, and throwing paper at me saying <b>LEAVE</b> in big caps still didn't get me to leave but it surely pissed him off. He became a mess when working. Closing soon came and we were the only two. I didn't ask him anything nor did I say anything because I'm still trying to understand why I kissed him back.</p><p>I waited for him to lock up the building and when he saw me he got frustrated, "Why are you still here?" he asked, while we stood on the steps outside.</p><p>"I wasn't ready to go home."</p><p>He hummed walking down the steps as I followed. Daniel stopped again and it showed his mind was full of confusion that hasn't been like that in a very long time, "You do know that kiss di-"</p><p>"Who's bringing up a kiss?" I said, casually walking down the steps.</p><p>"Clearly me," he said, confused, "I know we've kissed three times but don't misunderstand-"</p><p>Again I cut him off, not yet ready to talk about this with it being so late, "Who's counting?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You're bringing this up because..."</p><p>"I didn't want you to misunderstand."</p><p>"But I haven't brought up the kisses. From the first one to the third, I haven't so there's no need. I know you're only teasing me."</p><p>"Right," he said, disappointed.</p><p>"Is that what you wanted to say...."</p><p>And just like that the night turned into a mess with a couple of guys shouting from the parking lot and a girl along their side, "AYE, YO DANIEL!"</p><p>Our heads snapped to the group that appeared in the light, "Do you know them?" I questioned.</p><p>"Oh, SHIT! Ren get out of here," he strongly said, pushing my arms.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>-<br/><b><em>(A/u): sorry forgot to post yesterday </em></b><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>© </b>
  <em>Ren Sherman Nonfiction </em>
  <br/>
  <em>2020</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>